No words here
by Anonymous Crazy Girl
Summary: The unspoken words were left flying in the air but they didn't need to be said anyways as the both of them held hands under the stars.


It was over. Once again it was freaking over.

Mario ran a hand over his moistened forehead as he held his hat with the other. He was standing on the aftermath of yet another fight with Bowser which had occurred after he had kidnapped Princess Peach and Mario had ran after him as usual.

This time however it was slightly different because he didn't have his beloved brother on his side. Luigi was off to some sort of vacation on the Sarasaland.

 _More likely to pay Princess Daisy a visit_

Still, he had managed to follow Bowser to his massive castle and defeat him despite Luigi's absence. That was his job after all, not that he minded however. It wasn't that he liked running after Bowser every once in a while, no. It was the feeling of adrenaline that kept him going and the feel of satisfaction he got every time he won. A certain princess was a contributory factor as well.

He put on his hat and scan the room with his eyes, searching for Princess Peach. There she was, standing on a small balcony just above his head. In a blink the balcony dissapeared and Peach slowly fell towards Mario as her dress was used as an umbrella or that was what it seemed. Mario always suspected that a little bit of her magic was used there. She landed on her feet slowly, offering the plumber a sweet smile. Mario felt his heart skip a beat as Peach smiled down at him.

 _It was like an angel was coming down to Earth._

Mario removed his hat and bowed slightly, capturing the princess's hand in his.

"Your majesty" he said "I apologize for the discomfort all this caused to you"

Peach giggled "Mario there's no need for this kind of formalities, you know that"

Mario looked up at her, smiling widely at her "I know Peach, I was just joking"

Peach giggled again "You find the weirdest of times to joke, don't you think Mario?"

Instead of answering, he kept smiling at her as he straightened his back. He looked around, trying to notice any forms of life but they were alone. He scratched the back of his neck; he expected at least Bowser Jr to show up but was gone like his father, for the time being. Well, better for them anyways.

So lost was in his thoughts about Bowser Jr that he didn't notice Peach lowering her head and planting a kiss on his right cheek.

"Thank you Mario" she said and let out soft giggle as she noticed Mario's surprised and embarrassment.

 _Mamma Mia_

A sudden high-pitched scream interrupted their moment and they turned their heads towards the source of the noise.

"Father! Father!" Bowser Jr cried out "Dad answer me!"

"Oh no" Mario rolled her eyes "Come on Peach, we better get out of here..."

"Mario!" Bowser Jr screeched, pointing his finger at the plumber "Do you think you are getting away with this?"

"Actually, I am" Mario said and in an instance, he grabbed his arms around Peach and holding the princess bridal style, he started running.

"You're gonna pay for this Mario! You can't interfere with my father's plans and then run away" Bowser Jr screamed

"How obnoxious!" Peach commented

"Well, he's angry. Can't really blame him though" Mario responded "I mean, we literally threw his father in the dungeons of his own castle"

"True that..."

Mario didn't quite understand when he reached the front gate of the castle but as soon as he did, he sprinted faster, leaving a small fog of dust behind him. Some Koopas watched in awe but were too scared to try anything against the man who had just rekted their master. However, some of them that hid some bravery tried to attack Mario. Needless to say Princess Peach wasn't having any of this. Out of nowhere, she drew her characteristic yellow umbrella and stroke the first Koopa that got into their way straight into his face, breaking a couple of teeth.

"Nice hit, Peach" Mario complimented as the Koopa fell on the ground, squealing in pain.

"Thanks" she said, offering a smile "If they think they can stop us that easily, they're foolishing themselves"

Mario chuckled "I hope they got their lesson"

Suddenly two Koopas tried to block their path but they faced Peach's umbrella instead.

"No wonder why you're so good at golf and baseball" Mario noted

"Yeah, I practice a lot with those Koopas" Peach laughed.

With Bowser's troops out of the way, it was easier for Mario and Peach to travel through the Koopa's Kingdom. The smoke and dust that filled the air and the heat that came from the lava that was travelling in massive rivers made Koopa's kingdom creepy and completely inhospitable. Mario wanted to leave from there as soon as possible and return back to the beautiful land of Mushroom Kingdom.

When they reached the borders between Koopa's and Mushroom Kingdom, the environment around them began to change. The dust was slowly replaced by grass and the lava from pure water. Trees and massive mushrooms popped up here and there, creating a much more ideal atmosphere.

"You know Mario" Peach spoke after a long time and her voice came out slightly hoarse "You can put me down. I think I'm capable of walking by myself and I don't want to be a burden"

"It's quite alright Peach" Mario said "I don't really mind actually..."

"But you are tired, I can feel it" she argued back "Come on Mario, you had a very difficult fight with Bowser back there and you don't have to carry me all the way back at the castle"

"If you insist" Mario said defeated and stopped on his tracks to help Peach back on her feet. It was funny how she stood taller than himself yet he could carry her for so long. Now that she back on her feet, Mario wondered that himself; he wasn't any near masculine for that matter.

They walked deeper into the Mushroom Kingdom, leaving behind the dark clouds that loomed over Koopa's Kingdom and being welcomed by the perfect blue sky.

The Mushroom Kingdom was indeed very beautiful with all it's flora and fauna all around. The waters from the rivers glistered under the sun, reminding Mario of Peach's perfect blue eyes when they sparkled with happiness. Everything around the kingdom made him feel joyful and its beauty magnetized him. He couldn't help but look around and admire every time he walked around the Mushroom Kingdom even if he had seen the same scenery millions of times.

However, as they walked through the rich grass, Mario noticed that princess Peach seemed to be unaware of her kingdom's exceptional beauty. She insisted on gazing down on her feet, probably lost in thought.

"Peach?" Mario asked concerned "Is everything alright?"

Peach snapped her head towards him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm alright Mario"

"You seemed a little bit off back there" Mario noted

"It's nothing, really. Don't worry about it, I was just into my own world" she assured him but Mario wasn't convinced. There was certainly something wrong and he intended to learn.

"You know you can trust me, right?" he told her

Peach let out a sigh "I know Mario... It's just... Well, I'm not so sure how you will take this words..."

"Who am I to judge a princess?" Mario questioned, raising a brow, making the princess chuckle.

"I want you to know that I'm very grateful for everything you've done for me Mario, and to you and to your brother. You've risked your life for me so many times and let's not forget you've saved my best friend too. Daisy isn't the one to easily express her feelings but I'm pretty sure she feels the same"

"You know you can always count on me and Luigi" Mario smiled up at her "No matter what, we'll always be there to protect you and Daisy"

"I know that... And that makes me feel horrible because I get myself kidnapped all the time"

Mario understood where this was going. It was obvious she would feel that way after all the times she's been kidnapped through the years.

"And you always go after me and get yourselves injured and all this because for some reason I just can't stand up against Bowser" Peach screetched "And I'm supposedly a «damsel in distress» just because I can't find the strength to go against him. I'm such a coward..."

"You're not" Mario interrupted "If anything, you're one of the strongest people I've ever met"

Peach looked down at him, clearly not believing in her ears. Was she called strong by the man who was constantly to her rescue?

"And you're certainly not a «damsel in distress». I mean, would a damsel be able to rule a whole kingdom, play every sport in existence and save her hero? I don't think so" Mario chuckled

Peach smiled at him widely "That's the sweetest thing I've ever been told"

"That's what I'm here for" he said "And saving you of course"

Peach laughed softly but then her smile turned into a frown. Mario raised both brows.

"What's the matter?" he asked

"Why?" she simply asked

Mario found himself buffled. What did she mean by that? Why... What was he supposed to answer to that?

"Why do you keep coming to rescue me even though you know I'll get kidnapped again? Wouldn't be better if you just let me there?" Peach said as she looked straight forward "Why would you endanger yourself just for a princess that can't keep herself in her kingdom?"

Mario seemed to be startled by that. He didn't expected that, least from Peach. He had always looked up at her (literally) as a strong, independent woman who got into trouble just because she was an important political leader. He wasn't sure how he should respond to that without betraying himself or worse, insult her in one or another way. He tried to hide his awkwardness behind a slight cough.

"Well..." he began "I think it's kind of obvious that... I care about you... We're friends after all" he saved it at the last minute.

Peach looked down him with a stunned expression, as if she wasn't believing in her ears. Mario swore he saw a few tears forming in her blue eyes. She then turned her head again in front but this time she was smiling.

"It means a lot to hear this from you Mario" she said "I'm just glad that you're not mad me for getting into trouble all the time even though I could easily defend myself"

"Bowser isn't a easy opponent to go against to, I have to give him that" Mario responded "And besides, what would be life without some adventure?"

Peach's smile grew wider and Mario knew that not only was he honest towards her but also he spoke the words she desperately needed to hear.

* * *

The rest of their journey back to the Mushroom Kingdom was uneventful with just their occasional chatting. Mario was more than glad to see the peak of Peach's castle appearing in the horizon; it was a sign that their journey was coming to an end.

After another hour of walking or so, Mario and Peach finally reached the castle's grounds which was beautifully illuminated by the sunset colours. The grass had gained a beautiful golden colour and the trees seemed to be brighter than usual. Mario saw in the distance two dark figures standing in front of the palace: One in particular was moving unstoppably from side to side. For one terrible moment he thought it could be some Bowser's troops but immediately dismissed the thought due to the stupidity it held. He couldn't have sent anyone to an enemy kingdom, especially if he was knocked up somewhere in a dark dungeon.

The two figures turned out to be - who else? - Princess Daisy of Sarasaland who was pacing up and down, showing energeticlly her concern and Luigi who was starring as she walked around, probably trying to find the correct words to comfront her. When Mario and Peach came into their sight, Daisy let out a slight squeal and ran up straight towards them and threw herself on Peach who herself let out a gasp.

"Peach!" Daisy cried out "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?"

"Daisy what the..." Peach choked on her breath "I guess I'm fine..."

Mario smiled softly but his eyes quickly changed diraction and landed on his brother. Luigi's expression was unreadable, almost unfamiliar to Mario who opened his mouth to ask what was the matter but before he could form a single word, a punch landed on his stomach, making him grumble in pain.

"What was that for, Luigi?" Mario managed to choke through greeted teeth.

"Just what the hell were you thinking when you ran after Peach alone?" Luigi shouted in his face "You could have been seriously injured - or worse, _killed_!"

Mario stared at his brother as he clenched his stomach, startled by his younger brother's sudden outbreak. Luigi stared back with a glare Mario had never noticed before but it quickly faded away as his gaze fell on the two princesses, who were staring at him in awe and surprise, and was replaced by a blush.

"I'm a-sorry" he mumbled "I just was sick worried about you"

Overcoming the first shock, Mario patted his brother's shoulder as he rubbed his belly "That's alright Luigi but next time... No need to punch me, yeah?"

"Alright" Luigi mumbled nervously, trying to hid his red face from the others.

"Princess Peach!" came a sudden squeal, making everyone turn towards the direction of the noise. It was no other that Toadsworth himself as he sprinted towards the group with unbelievable speed.

"Toadsworth" Peach smiled down at him

"Are you alright, your majesty?" Toadsworth breathed heavily as he stopped on his tracks to take a breath.

"Yes Toadsworth, I'm perfectly fine, thank you" Peach reassured him "Mario made sure of that" she added, sending a smile at Mario that caused butterflies in his stomach start flying all over around.

Toadsworth tilted his head to the side, staring at the Italian plumber with pure admiration. Finally he said; "In that case, we have to celebrate and of course give Mario the credit he deserves"

"Oh no no no, that's not necessary" Mario interjected

"Don't be silly Mario, I'll tell the other Toads to start working on your cake" he declared excitedly and immediately ran off back in the castle to do as he said.

Peach giggled "It's not easy to change their minds when it comes to cakes, trust me on that"

"Yeah, I've noticed" Mario chuckled softly

"Alright, let's not just stand here" Daisy said "I'm not a big fan of the idea of Bowser appearing again and kidnapping Peach"

"No worries, he won't appear in a while" Mario assured

"In any case" Daisy added "Peach has to prepare a cake for you and I won't let the Toads ruin your experience with cakes"

With that Daisy grabbed Peach's arm and dragged her back in the castle, making the blonde squeak in surprise.

"So full of enthusiasm... Well I guess opposites attract each other" Mario commented. Luigi looked at his brother in confusion before he realized what he ment and blushed furiously. Mario barely comprehended a comment about Peach and chuckled softly.

"Ay, you got me there dear brother"

* * *

A while later, Mario found himself standing in one of the castle's balconies, enjoying the last moments of the sun before it would disappear behind the mountains. Everything was quiet and beautiful, just like he preferred it. The sunset in the Mushroom Kingdom was almost magical to him.

He didn't hear light footsteps coming from behind. He only noticed when Peach stood beside him.

"What are you doing over here all alone?" she asked

"Nothing. Just enjoying the sunset" he responded, his eyes always on the sun "And trying not to get killed by the Toads' enthusiasm"

Peach couldn't help but laugh at his comment. He always managed to make her laugh even with the slightest of things. She didn't know exactly how he did it but he did and it was all that mattered. Her eyes followed his gaze and landed on the stunning sunset which took her breath away.

"It's beautiful" she breathed

"Like you"

Mario's eyes widened in surprise as those words escaped his lips and his face turned redder than his hat. Peach let out a soft giggle.

"Thank you" she said and placed her gloved hands on the railing, nearby where he had put his own.

A few moments passed and Mario felt as if they were the most akward in his life. Just what the heck was he thinking before he dared to say those words to a princess.

 _You fool_

Finally, when he felt it was safe, he looked up at Peach and thankfully she was starring at the sun. Mario noticed how her blue eyes sparkled under the dying sun and didn't think she had ever looked more beautiful. His eyes landed on a small spot of flour on her cheek that had remained there during her baking his cake. He wasn't sure if he should tell her or do something himself but he decided on the latter. He reached his hand and brushed his palm across her warm cheek, removing the flour from there. Peach turned to look at him, obviously surprised by his move.

"You had something on your..." he tried to explain but his voice died out. Peach blushed deeply and brushed her own hand from the same spot.

 _So adorable_

He turned his face away from hers, trying to hide his own blush. Just what in the name of the Mushroom Kingdom was wrong with him today anyways? He had to stop himself before he did something more stupid.

Suddenly, he felt something soft and warm on his hand. He turned his head and saw Peach's hand laying above his own. Her slick fingers slid between his own in a grip. Mario couldn't help but smile softly and return the squeeze. The unspoken words were left flying in the air but they didn't need to be said anyways as the both of them held hands under the stars.

* * *

Meanwhile, a smirk had appeared on Daisy's lips as the two lovebirds finally made their move towards each other after so long.

"I'm n-not s-sure if w-we should b-be here..." Luigi mumbled beside her

"Don't you worry, I'm just making sure my friend is alright" Daisy said without looking at him "I actually didn't except Mario be such a wallflower around Peach. That role was given to you but I guess you're brothers after all"

Daisy imagined Luigi blushing behind her and turned to look at him with a smile. She was right; he was indeed blushing and looking down at his feet. She grasped his hand into her, making him look up at her.

"That isn't necessarily a bad thing though" she smirked

Luigi's blush deepened (if this is humanly possible) and turned his head away, making her giggle.

"Come here, my little wallflower" she said and dragged him near her, planting a kiss on his cheek. Luigi looked stunned by her show of affection and turned to look at her.

Her wide smirk made him gain some courage and putting his hand around her waist, he pulled her closer to him.

"J-just shut up f-for t-two s-seconds and l-let us e-enjoy the s-sunset" he murmured.

Daisy's smile widen but she decided to leave her sarcastic comments aside for once and let herself be lost in his warmth. She put her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist, their eyes never leaving the sunset.

 ** _I got zero clues where this came from, I honestly didn't plan this. My very first work on the Super Mario Universe, hope it didn't ruin it to you ;3_**


End file.
